


tripping

by minseokistic



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokistic/pseuds/minseokistic
Summary: they’re high and happy together.





	tripping

**Author's Note:**

> nothing much to say, i was just really sleepy when i wrote this last year. dnbdnsbdnsdndbns

—;

they’re all drunken karaoke sessions in dark rooms with flashing colours. they’re about dancing on makeshift stages known as their beds and falling into piles of leaves. playing catch in train stations at peak hours and losing sight of each other in the masses as the suffocating lack of personal space taunts them to run away from the seconds that tick past mercilessly. yoojung’s a little too small to be noticed and doyeon’s a little too tall to go unnoticed. with a little alcohol in their veins and love in their eyes they trip over sidewalk cracks and their own feet, trying to find home in empty houses called hearts.

they’ve held hands that played with hearts and turned them gentle. they’ve played with speed, driven people up walls, and off cliffs one by one like the seconds of a clock. yoojung’s been loved, and loved, and loved, only to be forgotten. doyeon loves playing with fire, burning houses to the ground and holding guns to heads. she’s metaphorically a terrorist. but in reality, doyeon’s more of an angel and yoojung’s not as easy to fool as others have imagined. they take turns with the wheel, their goal being to always outrun time and live forever.

one second shouldn’t have been allowed access to twelve years of hard earned memories, but that was all it took. acceleration and lack of control. it shouldn’t have been allowed to take away three years of superglue and patchy stitches on the seams of their hearts. and for once doyeon wished an apology would bring a life back, or a confession breathe life into a dead body. there was no one left to help fix a heart with masking tape.

they were all drunken karaoke sessions in dark rooms with flashing colours. they were about dancing on makeshift stages known as their beds and falling into piles of leaves. playing catch in train stations at peak hours and losing sight of each other in the masses as the suffocating lack of personal space taunted them to run away from the seconds that ticked past mercilessly. yoojung was a little too small to be noticed even on her death bed and doyeon was a little too tall to go unnoticed even in the colours of her lost soul. with a little alcohol in their veins and love in their eyes, they once tripped over sidewalk cracks and their own feet, trying to find home in empty houses called hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little present as much as my friend did. if there's anything i can do to improve, please tell me! i want to give the best of my works for everyone to enjoy!


End file.
